Let it burn
by sparky1231
Summary: a story between Sokka and Azula. i'm as ever going to try to keep Azula in character. Azula is confused by feeling she has not felt before and worse they are pointing at her enemy! this story will contain smut. CHECK REVIEWS THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS SUCK BUT I CHANGE MY WRITING STYLE AND IT GETS GOOD LIKE REALLY GOOD! :)
1. Close encounters

**Let it burn**

Author's notes: okay guys this is my first Azula and Sokka story (not one-shot) it is set in the earth kingdom. I'm going to try (as ever) to keep Azula in character however at certain moments I'm going to break it on purpose so the story works but it will be in minor ways that are there just to keep me flowing, if you can notice them then point them out in a review as I will be impressed right on with the story.

**Chapter one: first encounter**

Azula looked left and then right "sergeant move your men out into a line" Azula shouted

The sergeant immediately began giving orders to his men

"Azuuullllaaaa I'm bored" Ty lee groaned as she flipped onto a log as if it was a balance beam

Azula didn't have time for Ty lee right now they had to comb the forest or else the avatar might elude there grasp again, and Azula would not fail like her worthless brother.

"AZZUUUUUULLLA!" Ty lee said again but with a raised voice

"we are nearly done Ty lee now do something useful and go with Mai and scout ahead" Azula was tired and her friends were not helping her one little bit

"Where are you avatar" Azula thought as she scanned the forest with her golden eyes.

-Later that day (dusk)-

"Princess Azula!" Azula spun around to see the sergeant.

"What!" she hissed

The sergeant paused for a second "I regret to inform you that we cannot find the avatar and his retinue" the sergeant kneeled down.

"So what you are saying is you have failed me?" Azula retorted, her eyes wild with anger at her soldiers clear incompetence

"uhh well my lady we don't have the man power to…"

"Silence I do not wish to hear your pathetic excuses" Azula was tired she didn't have time for this

"You and your men will search all night until you find the avatar, no breaks" Azula gestured at the sergeant and his men

"Understand?" she yelled

"Yes princess Azula" came the clearly shaken but stern soldiers reply

"How I despise being called princess but fire lord that would fit so much better" Azula thought to herself.

Suddenly out of nowhere ty lee appeared smiling at Azula "Azula guess what!" ty lee shouted giddy with excitement

"You found the avatar?" Azula said as she raised an eye brow

Mai then piped up and in an incredibly sarcastic tone "no even better" she waved her hands for effect.

Azula's eyes slowly trailed from Mai back to ty lee "what?"

"Look" ty lee gently unfurled her hand to reveal a small mouse "isn't it the cutest" ty lee almost screamed with a super human amount of joy.

Azula blood began to boil as she contemplated burning the mouse in front of ty lee just to prove a point, but Azula had a soft spot for ty lee or at least compared to Mai it was a soft spot

"Give it here ty lee" Azula laid out her palm.

Ty lee stopped jumping with joy "you're not going to hurt him are you?"

"No of course not" Azula said as she smiled at ty lee

"I think it's adorable and I want to hold it for myself" Azula said with a cool tone

Ty lee blinked "okay" ty lee handed the small mouse to Azula.

Azula's smile then turned sinister as she turned around and proceeded to lob the small mouse into the forest.

Ty lee squealed "Azula!"

But Azula was not fazed "is this what you do when we are on a mission go out and find pets? I ordered you to find the avatar not a mouse, are you really that stupid ty lee?" Azula scolded her friend

"I'm sorry Azula we couldn't find them, and the mouse was just sat there…" ty lee meekly said tears welling in her eyes.

Mai then stepped in to defend her friend "look Azula we have been searching all day ty lee was bored of it, she just wanted to have a little fun"

"Is finding the avatar not important enough of a mission for you two?" Azula said anger clearly in her voice

Mai really wanted to say "no it's important to you! not us" but she knew better so she just remained silent.

Azula sighed "maybe now would be a good time to set up camp"

Ty lee and mai both nodded but didn't say a word.

-Later that day (night) -

It was pitch black and Azula and her friends were fast asleep.

"Mother? Is that you?" Azula asked her voice shaky as she stared at her mother in her bedroom doorway

Azula leapt out of bed and ran for the door but her mother had gone and was replaced by her farther

"Farther, mother was jus…."

"KNEEL WHEN YOU TALK TO YOUR FIRELORD!" Ozai's voice bellowed

"I'm sorry farther" Azula kneeled

"I'm scared farther please may I have a hug?" tears welling in Azula's golden eyes

"HUG? My daughter you are pathetic, you are the future fire lord and you want a hug" ozai's voice once again ringed in her ears.

"No farther please!" Azula looked up to see her father's back towards her

"You are no better than your pathetic brother" ozai would not even look at his daughter

Azula's eyes shot open, her breathing was fast and short "it was a dream" Azula said in a hushed tone trying to reassure herself. She wiped the sweat from her brow and walked out of her tent, the soldiers had not returned so they were likely still searching "good" she thought

Azula looked to ty lee and then Mai's tent before deciding to go for a walk to clear her head.

- Avatar's camp (moments before) -

"Katara, you're being unreasonable!" Sokka shouted

"Unreasonable? Sokka do you ever stop being a meat head and actually think!" katara shouted back

"urm guys maybe we shouldn't shout so loud" Aang said nervously trying to calm the two feuding siblings.

"But out of this Aang!" katara shouted

"Hey don't yell at me katara, I'm just saying we shouldn't be so loud with Azula so close!" Aang returned in a raised voice

"Ugh I'm going for a walk!" Sokka shouted at his sister before turning around and walking away from the camp.

"Sokka wait!" Aang shouted

"Let him go, the MEAT HEAD! Needs to calm down" katara shouted so Sokka could hear

-Forest (10 minutes later) -

"What was that" Azula thought as she turned to her left and crouched into a pouncing position

-Forest (same time -

"ughhhh she's such a mong" Sokka said out loud

"I mean I didn't know Aang didn't know what a period was, plus it was rather funny seeing Aang nearly puke" Sokka reminisced when suddenly he was pounced on by a tall slender figure.

"Get off me!" Sokka yelled before punching the unknown person in the gut, but whoever it was didn't seem fazed in the slightest by his hit, and instead returned it with a much harder hit of its own.

Sokka was just able to launch the attacker of him before unsheathing his boomerang.

He then wiped the blood from his nose and yelled "look I don't know who you are but if you leave now I won't kick your but"

"Kick my but? I'd like to see you try peasant" came the icy reply of Azula

"AZULA!" Sokka felt a sudden rush of fear, as his blood drained from his face.

"Aw have you missed me peasant?" Azula said as she began her slow advance towards Sokka

"Yeah almost as much as I've missed having my fingers broken" Sokka quickly replied while stepping backwards

"That can be arranged" Azula then launched a fire ball at Sokka the blue flames illuminating the forest all around them.

A second blast hit a tree next to Sokka causing it to explode showering Sokka with what felt like hundreds of tiny red hot razor blades.

Sokka then lobed his boomerang at Azula hitting her square in the face, it was too dark for her to see it and therefore she was unable to dodge.

This threw Azula off balance giving Sokka time to run, Azula picked up Sokka's boomerang and gave chase.

However Sokka didn't get far as Azula was very quick and she tackled him to the floor.

"Your mine peasant!" Azula said as she pinned Sokka down

"Ugh sorry to disappoint but I don't date girls like you" Sokka replied in his usual cocky manner as he struggled to get this super humanly strong woman off him.

This threw Azula off balance "NO I didn't mean like that!" Azula realised what she had said and also realised, she sounded like a small child when they get told they love there boyfriend or girlfriend.

However this gave Sokka an opening and he striked her left arm causing her to fall forward, however it didn't have the desired effect as it just ended up meaning Azula's face was mere inches from his own.

She could feel his panting breath on her face and she could also feel his tensed muscles below her hands and in that moment a smile crept onto her face she would have laughed had it not have been her enemy below her. She didn't find it funny like a joke it was more the kind of laugh when you play fight with your boyfriend or girlfriend smile.

Suddenly she felt his lips press against hers and hers eyes shot wide open "mmmmhh" Azula tried to formulate a word but was unable to.

She then deepened the kiss as she released her grip on his arms.

Sokka couldn't believe he was doing this, in fact he couldn't believe he was still alive but he had to do something, and it wasn't so bad I mean she was actually a very good kisser.

Her soft lips parted and her tongue came out and forced its way into Sokka's mouth, this time Sokka's eyes widened in surprise.

There tongues battled for supremacy in their mouths until Azula broke the kiss.

"I uhhh I uhhh" Azula didn't know what to do, why had she just done that and more importantly why hadn't she killed him yet!

Azula leapt up "you have 10 seconds to run peasant, before I turn you into a candle"

Sokka didn't need another warning before he, himself leapt up and began running.

Azula was never one for fair play and as soon as he started running she gave chase.

-Avatars camp (A few moments later) -

"Sokka has been gone awhile do you think we should go and look for him?" katara asked

"I think we should give it a fe…" Aang was cut short by katara

"Listen" katara said quietly

"Katara! Aang! HELP!" came a distant voice barely auditable.

"That sounds like Sokka!" katara yelled, panic in her voice

Suddenly blue flames were visible in the distance

"Either Sokka has just learnt to fire bend really well or that's Azula" katara said now visibly scared

"Katara get Appa ready to fly" Aang yelled as he prepared to face Azula

Suddenly Sokka came flying through the bushes "KATARA! AANG!" yelled Sokka as he ran up Appa's back and jumped down next to katara.

"Avatar!" came the cool voice of Azula

"Azula" yelled Aang as he squared off ready to fight

"Aang come on get on Appa" Sokka yelled and broke Aang's concentration as he turned around to the voice that had just called him.

Azula saw her opportunity and took it launching a fire ball straight at the avatar hitting him in the side causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Aang!" both katara and Sokka yelled

Katara jumped off Appa and launched a water whip at Azula, forcing her back as Sokka grabbed Aang and his staff and placed them on Appa's back.

Sokka then grabbed Appa's reigns and yelled "yip yip Appa!" and the giant bison responded by whacking the ground with its great big tail, and the bison took flights.

Azula watched as the great beast took flight before waving Sokka's boomerang in there air.

Sokka looked down from Appa and saw Azula; she was illuminated by the fires she had caused

"She has my boomerang!" Sokka yelled in a childish manner almost like a kid who had lost his favourite toy

Katara looked over the side to and indeed she did have Sokka's weapon of choice.

Then katara noticed Azula do something odd she blew a kiss to them, "did you see that Sokka?"

"What?" Sokka asked still pouting at the loss of his prized weapon

"She just blew a kiss to us?" katara said as she began to tend to Aang.

Sokka went bright red "oh uhh how odd"

Katara looked up but decided her brother was just being his usual self.

Authors notes: Okay guys that's chapter one done please review but if you're a grammar Nazi then do not waste your time I know my grammar is not up to scratch (not bad just not amazing) I am dyslexic AND already know my grammar is bad so I don't need to be told by you. Any way rant over there is a lot of underlying hints in the story so if you read through this fast I recommend you go back and take some time to read it a little slower if you want to get all the underlying problems as it is actually rather extensive I wanted to get across Azula's constant battle with the fact she was abandoned by her mum, and the fact her dad doesn't love her I mean think how that would feel? Mental scar anyone? There is a lot to get other than that so if you want to read t at face value great but there is some depth to this thanks guys and ill have chapter 2 up asap.


	2. Chapter 2 Boomerang rescue

**Let it burn**

Author's notes: if you want to skip straight to the story then ignore this but some people messaged me and wanted me to explain my "character" tweaks to Azula so I will. Basically you can't write a love story and have Azula in character unless it's a bit rapey why? Because her character goes in direct violation of love in the conventional sense and you can clearly see that on the episode "the beach" so back to the point in order for Azula to have a passionate moment you have to tweak her character but I hate doing this so what do you do? Well you put her in a place where it doesn't matter what her character is. I done this in the previous chapter really easily now I'll explain, Azula would never betray her nation so what I did was make, Sokka kiss her so it's not her betraying her nation. Sokka only kissed her because firstly clearly he cannot best her in combat and so he decides the only way I can get away is yes by kissing her and if I'm honest in the same situation I might do the same especially if it was Azula lol oh and Azula follows him to the avatar etc because that's clearly what a tactician would do I mean peasant or avatar who would you rather capture Anyway on with the story guys oh and just a heads up there's a small joke hidden in this chapter if you spot it say in the reviews and I'll send you a virtual cookie

**Chapter: 2 Boomerang rescue**

"Where do we go now katara?" Sokka asked concern in his voice as he looked to his sister for guidance.

"I don't know, but we need to rest, is there a town nearby?" katara replied still tending to Aang

"uhhh my side, katara is that you?" Aang asked groaning into life.

"Aang! You're awake!" katara yelled overwhelmed with joy.

Aang just smiled and stared at katara until "Aang, I'm sorry it was my fault you got hit" Sokka looked down he couldn't even look at his friend

"Sokka its fine, I'm the avatar it's going to take more than that to hurt me" Aang replied with his usual optimism

"But where are we going now?" Aang asked as he looked around trying to get his bearings

"well there's a small earth kingdom settlement really close by, maybe we should stop there at least until morning, then maybe a day's worth of R&R couldn't hurt" Sokka said while inspecting a map of the earth kingdom.

Katara shrugged "sounds good to me"

"Alright!" Aang shouted as he leapt into the air

-earth kingdomブーメラン **lee min** **city** (evening)-

"Ugh I'm bored, katara!" Sokka groaned as he rolled off of Appa

"That's great Sokka" katara replied not paying any attention to her brother.

"Stop water bending and do something katara!" Sokka once again groaned

"What? Like water bending?" katara replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"No, something fun" Sokka for a third time groaned

Katara then splashed Sokka with her water "no I'm finding this pretty fun" katara and Aang both laughed at Sokka now being soaked through.

"ughhh I'm going to get something to eat" Sokka got up and rung out his pony tail

"And! I miss boomerang, he wouldn't have done this to me!" Sokka yelled at his companions as he walked away.

- **lee min city **(evening)-

"Azula, do you want to come shopping with me?" ty lee asked in her usual kind and joyful manner.

"I would rather be eaten by a platypus bear" Azula returned sarcastically as she walked towards her room.

"Oh okay" ty lee looked upset but only for a fraction of a moment, before turning to mai and asking the same question, twitch mai replied yes after all ty lee had had a rough few days.

"Ugh I don't need those fools" Azula thought as she slammed the door, cracking the hinges "I just want a nice hot bath to get some of this, filth off me".

-Market place (20 minutes late) -

"Mmmmmmmmm this is some good artic hen" Sokka yelled to the shop manager as he swallowed his 3rd bowl of artic hen soup. Sokka then turned around and looked over the market "hmm where to next?"

Sokka walked down the market checking each stand for more and more exotic foods, until…..

*thud "hey watch i…." ty lee paused "you look familiar she stopped to think.

Sokka pulled his hood up, it was dusk so he may be able to get lucky for once and get away… what was he thinking Sokka lucky, ha the gods enjoyed screwing with him too much.

"urm I just have a recognisable face" Sokka said as he tried to walk away

"More like a cute face" ty lee cooed as she moved closer but Sokka wasn't taking any chances

"I'm sorry but I uh I'm urm gay!" Sokka yelled

Ty lee stopped for a second before scrunching up her face, "oh right… you didn't have to yell, I was just being nice" ty lee then turned around and skipped away

"That was too close" Sokka thought before he was grabbed, his mouth covered.

"mmmmmmmmmmh" Sokka tried to yell

"Shut it, you fool" mai whispered into Sokka's ear

Mai uncovered Sokka's mouth "listen I don't like you and you don't like me….." "I like you" Sokka interrupted. Mai continued "uhhhh okay you like me but I don't like you, anyway you may fool ty lee but you don't fool me, but I actually fancy a break for a bit so here's what you're going to do, for once you and your little group of fancy pants fools are going to shut up and stay low, just for once" said mai with her usual dead pan tone.

"We always try to stay low!" Sokka returned his pride slightly hurt.

"Hardly, how do you think we always find you? Luck? I don't think so" mai rolled her eyes" look just stay low okay"

She then pushed Sokka to the ground before displaying some incredible acrobatic skill and launching herself up onto the roof.

"Big mistake" Sokka thought "I'm not leaving without boomerang" and with that Sokka stealthily gave chase following mai, which was no easy feat, until she met back up with ty lee.

It wasn't until late that the two headed back to an inn on the outskirts of town.

"Don't you just love these shoes!" ty lee yelled with excitement to her friend who was less than impressed.

"Yeah there… great" mai said with next to no emotion in her voice.

Sokka stood there waiting in the shadows, watching the two girls until they went inside the inn.

"okay Sokka, no big deal, it's not the first princess's bedroom you've snuck into" Sokka tried to reassure himself but was starting to think busting into the fire lords daughters bedroom was a bad idea, in fact now he said it back to himself it sounded like the worst idea ever!

Sokka trailed ty lee and mai, until he saw what rooms they entered but it wasn't a lot of help, so he decided to ask at the reception where there most lavish room was.

"It's number 43 dearie, but I'm afraid there is a guest in it" the little old woman who ran the inn replied

Sokka blinked "well that was easy" he thought to himself "thanks" Sokka said kindly before tuning to go up the stairs to room 43.

"Wait, you didn't buy a room" the old woman said kindly

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck

"How much?" Sokka asked

"Well you can have room 7, and that will be oh, seventeen gold coins" the old lady said, with a smile from ear to ear.

"Seventeen!" Sokka yelled

"That's what I said dearie" the old lady's smile, now vanished as she held her hand out

"Ugh fine!" Sokka handed over 17 gold coins before marching up the stairs, grumbling to himself.

"Room 41….42…. ahh here it is 43" Sokka tried the handle…. Locked.

Sokka then looked to the left and saw an open widow "perfect" Sokka thought

He climbed through the Window and began to edge his way around, until he found one of room 43's windows just slightly ajar.

Sokka then climbed through it making as little noise as possible but for Sokka that basically meant he hadn't let off a firework yet.

"Right where's boomerang?" Sokka asked no one in particular

But at that moment the gods decided to have just one final joke at Sokka's expense

As Azula had left her bathroom and was now stood in nothing but a bath robe and was staring at Sokka.

"Evening Azula" Sokka said in a calm voice as he looked for any means of escape.. But there was none he already knew her door was locked.

Azula stood there and stared for a second not having faced this problem before. "Back so soon peasant? I guess you just couldn't stay away"

Azula watched Sokka with her golden eyes waiting for him to make a move. She had already noted the fact he was unarmed and was clearly scared by the fact his left hand was slightly shaking, a sign his body had released adrenalin.

"Hardly" Sokka shrugged "look I don't want to hurt you but….."

Azula laughed interrupting Sokka "hurt me?"

"Yes hurt you!" Sokka replied with a raised voice

"I somewhat doubt you could do that" Azula looked at her nails sarcastically.

"And why is that!" Sokka was now very annoyed.

"Well water tribe BOY…." Azula let that one sting for a second, "I could lay you on that floor quicker than you could call for help from your pathetic little friends" Azula saw no danger from Sokka and was finding it rather amusing to toy with him, especially as he was now visibly enraged.

Sokka growled before lunging at the princess

Azula stepped into his attack, hitting Sokka in the jaw with a swift blow and kicking Sokka's legs out with another, rendering Sokka…. On the floor.

"Told you peasant" Azula said smugly

Sokka rubbed his face before looking up "look I just want my boomerang back."

Azula turned around and walked up to her cloths she then went about getting dressed.

Sokka just laid there, it was safe to say he was confused first off he wasn't dead, which was odd to say the least I mean he had just broken into the fire nations princess's bedroom and then tried to attack her and to top it off Azula possibly the nastiest piece of work around was just casually getting dressed as if he wasn't there. What the hell was going on!

Azula finished by placing her fire nation emblem on her bun, before turning around. "Right where were we?"

"urm my boomerang?" Sokka asked

"Azula looked in her belongings "ah this" she pulled out Sokka's weapon of choice. She watched as Sokka's eyes lit up. Azula smiled sinisterly.

"hmm typical water tribe, using such a primitive weapon." Azula once again studied Sokka for a reaction she wanted to be sure this object was the reason Sokka had broken in to her room "not that he would have broken in to see me" Azula thought to herself, Before mentally scolding herself for thinking such a thought.

"I seem to remember that primitive weapon hitting you in the face last night" Sokka said, taking a dig back at Azula

"It caught me off guard! Besides it was a cowardly tactic anyway!" Azula scowled at Sokka "anyway enough of this, I grow bored of talking to you peasant" Azula's pride had taken a hit and she was not happy about it.

"But one thing I don't understand peasant, and you will answer this or you'll be leaving this room in a small wooden box" Azula sat on a chair and began examining Sokka's weapon as for some reason she didn't want to make eye contact with Sokka. She couldn't understand why.

Sokka stood up but never took his eyes off Azula he still didn't understand her, normally he would be set on fire or at least burnt for getting this close but for some reason Azula's moods kept swinging one moment she was trying to best him through words the next she almost seemed nice?

Azula stood up, and set her hands on fire. "Why did you kiss me?" Azula glared at Sokka

Sokka stood there; he didn't know what to say. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck "urmm well I guess I just did it?"

"You just did?" Azula stared at Sokka, her golden eyes piercing Sokka's.

Sokka didn't move, or break eye contact, with Azula not that he could if he wanted to, her eyes were just mesmerising.

"So let me just get this nice and clear in my head, peasant" Azula without breaking eye contact began stalking towards Sokka in a predatory manner.

"You just decided one morning you would wake up and just, I don't know kiss the fire lords daughter, your own enemy? " Azula was not pleased with Sokka's previous answer.

"Look Azula it wasn't like that.." Sokka began to step back, he could feel genuine heat irradiating from Azula as she stepped closer and it was just a little scary.

Azula was angry she didn't know exactly why but it sort of hurt? She had not felt a pain like this before and she was going to make sure Sokka felt it one-hundred times worse.

"So why did you kiss me? You must know that that's a pretty suicidal thing to do peasant" Azula asked one last time.

Sokka was up against the wall and had nowhere to go so in his kindest voice possible he decided to answer.

"I guess it was the only way to get you off me" Sokka could suddenly see the heat waves start to radiate from Azula's skin and the fire around her hands suddenly intensified.

"uhh but I have to say you are an amazing kisser" Sokka blurted out trying to dig his way out of the hole he had created.

Azula stopped and Sokka could see a puzzled look on her face. It was clear she didn't know how to react.

"Really?" Azula asked the flames extinguishing from her hands.

Sokka suddenly realised, and it hit him hard "Azula?"

"What peasant?" Azula quickly returned, she was beginning to fall back into her stride.

"How many boys have you kissed?" Sokka asked as nicely as he could but found a smug grin slowly coming to his face.

"That is none of your business peasant, us fire nation girls don't go around telling everyone about who we court!" Azula suddenly became very defensive.

Sokka's eyes widened "no way, I'm the first man to kiss princess Azula and live to tell the tale" Sokka joked before…

*whack* Sokka fell to the floor his lip bleeding

"Shut it peasant you are not the first!" Azula flexed her now sore fist.

"Oh so you kiss a lot of boys?" Sokka returned before

*whack* Azula booted Sokka in the belly

"NO I DON'T KISS…. Why am I even having this stupid lovers quarrel with you, you should be dead your my enemy" Azula growled Sokka had pushed one to many buttons.

But Sokka was never very bright in these situations and he knew he had Azula right where he wanted her besides when would this opportunity arise again?

"Oh so we are lovers now?" Sokka laughed right until…

*whack* Azula kicked him again this time considerably harder.

"You really are foolish aren't you" Azula rolled her eyes before turning around and heading back to the table where Sokka's beloved boomerang was.

Sokka scrambled to his feet, he felt dazed and slightly sick from the beating.

"Look Azula…." Sokka was interrupted

"Princess Azula to you peasant" Azula piped up.

"Look hhhhh princess Azula" Sokka found it hard to suck up to Azula's good side

A small smile crept onto Azula's face hearing Sokka say it

"is it at all possible I take my boomerang and leave? You know without a fight?"

The smile left Azula's face "here" she said throwing the boomerang at Sokka, catching him square in the face.

"Not nice is it?" Azula laughed

Sokka stood up "you know Azula maybe if you were a little, nicer more boys would actually want to kiss you or even be with you!" Sokka shot at her

"But you kissed me peasant so I must be doing something right" Azula smirked

Sokka stopped for a second did Azula just make a joke?

Sokka laughed only a brief laugh but it was there.

"Right I should be going" Sokka began to walk towards the door before he was intercepted by Azula

"I don't think so peasant" Azula said

"But I said asked if I could leave with my boomerang" Sokka blinked before waving his boomerang for emphasis.

"Exactly you asked and I gave you your weapon but I didn't give you permission to leave" Azula looked as ever to her nails.

"So how do I get permission?" Sokka was getting nervous

"Oh it's simple you become my prisoner" Azula smiled as if it was a normal thing

"urmm that is tempting I mean being your prisoner and all but I think I will have to decline" said Sokka

Azula grabbed Sokka and pinned him to the wall but unusually her face was only inches from his own, which was odd for Azula as he could just head butt her and get free right up until…

Azula whispered into Sokka's ear before kissing his ear lobe and nibbling on it slightly. Sokka went bright red, Azula then leapt back her eyes darting across Sokka's red face.

"Peasant" Azula laughed

Sokka did not find her toying with him quite so funny.

"What the hell was that, do you do that to all your prisoners!" Sokka yelled

Azula quickly put her hand over Sokka's mouth before whispering into his ear.

"No just the ones I like" she once again stepped back and a smirk crept across her face

Sokka looked away, once again he was blushing.

"Look peasant" Azula said in her usual calm voice

"My name is Sokka, Azula!" Sokka once again looked away like a scolded child

Azula just laughed "I know full well it is Sokka, but if you're lucky one day I may call you servant instead of peasant"

Sokka just grumbled

"Anyway peasant, if you really want to leave that badly and I don't know why you would I guess I could let you go on one conditions" Azula stepped back and walked over to her mirror.

"Name it" Sokka said

Azula tapped her fingers and looked as if she was in deep thought.

"You have to kiss me" Azula didn't even flinch at what would normally be seen as a fairly odd request.

"try not to look too happy" Azula glared at Sokka who had a look of fear and a small tint of joy in his face, it would of gone unnoticed by most but Azula could read anyone like a book.

Azula walked away from the mirror and back towards Sokka.

"uhhh and you will let me go?" Sokka asked hesitantly trying to gauge her response as ever.

Azula nodded before moving in, she placed her arms around Sokka's neck almost holding him in position before slowly turning her head to the side and then moving in for the kiss, all of this felt like an eternity for Sokka the only thing waking him from this purgatory was the soft delicate lips pressing against his. He instantly remembered her taste it was sweet and spicy, Sokka loved it.

Azula then broke the kiss; she heard a small moan come from Sokka almost as an objection to the kiss being broken.

Azula then commanded "put your hands on my hips" Azula watched as Sokka complied "both hands" Azula's eyes followed his boomerang right until he dropped it to the floor; she grinned and in a single moment proceeded to kick it slyly under the bed.

After a couple of minutes, had passed Azula broke the kiss.

"Right you have 30 seconds" Azula then turned around to hide her reddened cheeks and also to brush a stray hair back into its correct position

Sokka made a mad rush for the door but as soon as he tried the handle remembered it was locked. He turned around to say something but the key hit him square in the face.

"ouch" Sokka yelped before rubbing his face.

Sokka looked up to glare at Azula but instead he just looked into her beautiful golden eyes, Azula looked almost sad and Sokka felt his heart skip a beat.

Sokka unlocked the door and made a break for it dropping the key in the corridor.

Azula sighed "I thought you were smarter than that peasant"

Azula leapt up and gave chase to Sokka; she stalked him through the market.

-**lee min city **(late evening)—

Are you going to finish your noodles Aang? Katara asked while gulping down her own noodle soup.

"No him not that hungry" Aang chirped up "do you…" Aang was cut off by katara grabbing his bowl and wolfing it down

Aang just laughed "first bit of good food in a while hey katara" Aang then look around "hey where's Sokka"

He then proceeded to check under Appa's tail

Katara finished her artic hen noodle soup before also showing some concern for her brothers where a bouts.

But it was at that moment that Sokka stumbled in.

"Hey guys miss me?" Sokka asked in his usual cocky mannerism.

Aang just laughed and yelled "Sokka!"

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother before she saw all the cuts and bruising on his face.

"What happened to your face?" katara asked genuine concern in her voice

It hit Sokka like a brick; he moved his hand and felt the bruising

"Oh that's why I'm late… I was robbed in the market" Sokka lied

Mind you that old lady did kind of rob me 17 gold Sokka thought to himself.

"Oh gods" katara said. She then pulled out her water and began to heal her brother

Aang suddenly spoke up "I don't see what you mean katara wasn't Sokka's face always like that?" Aang laughed

Katara and Sokka both shot daggers at Aang

"My brother has just been robbed and beaten up and your cracking jokes?" katara scolded Aang

"But one thing Sokka, why do you smell of perfume?" katara said while sniffing her brothers neck

"uhh it was a girl" Sokka blurted out.

Both katara and Aang grinned, and in unison said "you were beaten up and robbed by a girl?"

"NO not a girl there was like ten, possibly more!" Sokka shouted, attempting to salvage his honour"

"Right…" said katara

Appa stood up and turned around.

"What's wrong boy" Aang asked his pet bison

Appa then growled

And at that moment a familiar voice assaulted their ears.

"Evening avatar" Azula cool voice cut through the air.

"Azula? But how did…" katara then glared at her brother "she followed you"

The group then jumped into attack position, and that's when it hit Sokka, he didn't have his boomerang.

Azula stepped into her first attack launching a blue ball of flames into katara's position. Aang blocked the attack as a second ball was launched at Aang, but Aang was able to deflect it just in time, in a way it was fortunate he was bold or he certainly would be hair less now.

Katara launched a water whip at Azula but the princess gracefully dodged it carrying her momentum through into another attack.

Sokka felt helpless, what could he do? attempt to attack her with no weapon and pray she spared him after today's events... Yeah unlikely. Sokka then saw his opportunity a small pile of rocks, he picked a couple up and started lobbing them at her, mixed in with Aang and katara's attack any normal bender would have been over whelmed but this was no ordinary combatant this was the fire bending prodigy Azula! And even with this onslaught of attacks she was able to hold her own in fact hold her own was an understatement she was winning!

"Typical water tribe's savage, throwing rocks" Azula spat as a rock skimmed past her.

Another rock found its mark, Azula's armour took most of the blow but it knocked her off balance. She started to get mad. Azula turned to face Sokka, dodging a blast of air that crushed a small merchant cart behind her, time almost slowed down as she began to calm her breathing and focus her energy. Two fingers then shot out from Azula pointed straight at Sokka, a blue flash filled the air and a bolt of lightning arced from her finger nails straight at him. Sokka didn't have time to blink let as known dodge.

-Authors notes-

Sorry about the wait on this one I didn't really get a huge out cry for my last chapter so I decided it wasn't a must update so I've been working on a separate story on another account anyway here it is please review any questions please pm me thanks If there's anything you don't understand then trust me I have spent 3 hours editing this and I sure as hell didn't write bullshit so before you message me saying "what the hell so and so wouldn't do that" please think about it in a little depth as I have thought about each part of this story for a lot longer and I don't fancy writing an extra two paragraphs to you In a bloody pm! Rant over really hope you guys enjoy thanks for reading next chapter will be here soon


	3. Chapter 3 Mistakes

**Let it burn**

Author's notes: thank you for the amazing reviews and I have decided to put on hold my other story's and do this one so expect faster updates. If you're confused with why Azula is stronger than Sokka its simple Sokka Is a hunter yes but Azula has trained since birth in intense physical training and martial arts prowess. She has also done fire nation army training and if you disagree with me then *cough* June *cough* seriously what's with June being so strong and having no muscle? Like at all! Anyway on with the story oh and in a review someone said mai was out of character slightly so I have attempted to correct that.

**Chapter 3: Mistakes**

Sokka didn't have time to blink let as known dodge, fortunately for Sokka katara wasn't as stunned and using her water whip nudged him out of the lightning's path.

The lightning sailed past Sokka and hit a storage barrel containing fire salts, causing a huge explosion.

The explosion threw up a dust cloud that burned and clawed at everyone's eyes.

While all this was happening Azula just stood there stunned at what she had tried to do.

However it didn't last, her mission was clear get the avatar, she could meditate these imperfections out of her later, right now she had to continue with her plan.

Aang took a deep breath before exhaling, blowing all the fire salt dust away from there now red raw eyes.

He then spun around deflecting fire balls as he protected katara and Sokka.

"Katara where's my clubs?" Sokka yelled

"In the saddle!" katara yelled back as she too was now drawn in to fighting Azula.

Sokka leapt up onto Appa's back and began searching through the mess that only a teenage boy would make.

"Got it" Sokka yelled before jumping down, however due to his watery eyes he had misjudged the jump and landed on his backside.

Azula smirked, typical she thought to herself.

It was however at that moment ty lee and mai entered the fight

Ty lee immediately went for Sokka and mai assaulted katara.

"Hello cutie" ty lee chirped a smile across her face

"urm hello" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck before ty lee lunged at him.

Sokka jumped back nimbly dodging her attacks, she was lightning fast but years of being hit by his sister taught him how to dodge.

"You're really cute" ty lee said "but your covered in bruises" ty lee had genuine concern in her voice.

Sokka would have laughed at the irony but was far too busy dodging her right until…

"Ouch" Sokka fell to the ground, ty lee had found her mark but Sokka wasn't done yet

Sokka kicked ty lee's legs out causing her to fall down, however unfortunately for ty lee she landed on top of him, now the reason this was unfortunate was because a certain fire nation princess was watching them intently between attacks and was now a little jealous.

Princess Azula could feel her anger boiling towards her friend. Get up off him, does it really take that long She thought to herself.

That was it Azula had had enough she launched a small ball of blue flames in ty lee's direction, catching her friends cloths on fire.

Ty lee leapt up. "Azula!" she began running around attempting to put it out

Azula's concentration was lost as she watched her friend unsure why she had done what she did.

Aang saw his opportunity and hit her with an air blast, causing Azula to be launched into the air and crash into a market stand.

Aang then turned his attention to Mai.

Mai looked around at her friends and seeing they had clearly lost raised her hands and said "I'm done" she then just casually sat down as if it was nothing.

Katara and Aang just looked at each other and blinked, their faces said it all.

Sokka hopped up onto one foot before hopping over to Appa.

Katara helped him on board.

"Appa yip yip" Aang said as the great bison took flight.

Azula crawled out of the wrecked market stand and watched as the avatar slipped through her grasp.

Azula turned around and began to walk away "mai, ty lee" she yelled to her companions almost like they were her pets to beckon and call.

"urm Azula?" ty lee asked rather sheepishly

"What" her voice's usual calm and venomous manner

"You accidentally set me on fire" ty lee said in her usual joyful way

"oh that was no accident ty lee" Azula said turning to face her friend, her expression was her usual sinister grin, almost daring ty lee to do what Azula knew she was going to do next.

"So it was on purpose?" ty lee turned white

"Well ty lee if it wasn't an accident then by definition it would have been on purpose" Azula spoke to ty lee as if she was a child

"Why would you do that?" ty lee began to tear up

"Why would I do that? Hmm let me think ty lee, perhaps because you were flirting with the enemy, I mean you pretty much threw yourself at him" Azula returned her anger rising.

"It wasn't like that Azula honest" ty lee was now balling her eyes out

"Get out of my sight" Azula turned and stared down mai before walking off back to the inn

-**lee min city inn **(moments later)—

"Princess Azula I have just been informed about wha..." the sergeant was cut off by Azula raising her index finger

"Sergeant I suggest you get your men and start gathering Intel about which way the avatar has gone, oh and I also suggest you do it at the double, almost like your life depended on it" Azula shot him a look and the sergeant understood what she meant

"Yes princess" the sergeant snapped to attention before running off to complete Azula's orders.

Azula picked up the key from the floor and opened her room's door, she walked in and slammed it firmly shut, bits of the already damaged hinges fell onto her armour, but she didn't care.

Azula backed up into the door and slid down it until she was sat on the floor with her back against it.

She dropped her head into her hands and began to cry, the last few hours had put emotions into her head that were causing her to do things detrimental to her mission and worse these emotions hurt, it was a pain deep in her gut, she didn't like it, not one little bit. "What's happening to me" Azula said to no one in particular.

"You the future fire lord sat here crying to yourself ha you're pathetic" her father's voice boomed in her head

Azula then stood up and brushed the muck off her armour she wiped her eyes and composed herself

Azula shook her head before punching a wall… hard

She growled to herself "he's right your weak Azula, pull yourself together"

She sorted her hair out and took a deep breath, perhaps some meditation was in order and then some sparring with the sergeant, Azula was no fool she knew she needed to be ready to fight the avatar and with her head like it was she certainly was not ready.

-**Appa's back **(same time)—

"That was too close" katara said before turning to her brother

"You know Sokka that's the second time she has nearly caught us because she has followed you!" katara scolded her older brother

"I don't think it's his fault katara" Aang chipped in

"I mean Azula is smart after all" Aang then continued flying Appa with his reigns

"Yeah smarter than the plan guy" she glared at Sokka.

"Look katara I'm sorry okay" Sokka grovelled to his sister.

Aang yawned "I'm so tired"

"Where are we headed now" katara asked still glaring at her brother

"Well there's a large fancy dress ball in a settlement just west of here, it could be nice to go?" Aang said while passing a leaflet to katara

"Hmmm sounds good to me but I think we should get some sleep it's really late" katara said while putting the leaflet down.

"Your right" said Sokka

-**lee min city inn **(10 minutes later)—

Azula took a deep breath and opened her door. She then walked down the corridor until she came to ty lee's room; she knocked the door and waited.

Ty lee opened the door and in a very happy manner yelled "hey Azula"

"Hello ty lee, urm this is not, easy to say and I won't be saying it again! But perhaps my actions earlier were… regrettable and I'm… I'm sorry" Azula looked very uncomfortable saying it.

Ty lee didn't move she studied Azula's face for any signs.

"And to make it up to you we can do something you want to do" Azula scrunched up her face a little

Ty lee perked up, she threw her arms around Azula and started yelling "thank you Azula thank you so much!"

"Uhhh your welcome ty lee now get off me" Azula held her hands in the air unsure how to react to this sudden physical contact.

"Ohh I know what I want to do" ty lee skipped into her room

A few moments later ty lee came skipping out holding a leaflet

"There's this fire nation fancy dress ball in a settlement just west of here and I have the perfect outfit" ty lee squealed with joy

"Then that is what we shall do" Azula said trying to force a smile.

Author's notes: in this chapter I sort of wanted to explore Azula's character behind closed doors, after all she is a teenage girl and hell when I was her age I found it hard enough with girls, school work and friends etc imagine how she feels? Anyway I am also starting the ball rolling on a few other things aha oh and the ty lee thing just so no one misunderstands that scene if you have watched the episode where ty lee is in a circus, Azula puts her life in danger by releasing dangerous animals and burning her safety net and ty lee sees her do it but is just like "the universe gave me signs" in her happy manner so they are both in character with how they deal with it I think but the only reason she says sorry here unlike in the series is because she literally hit ty lee and we all know Azula is more fond of ty lee then mai. Thank you for reading and please review the next chapter will be up ASAP depending on feedback etc thanks guys


	4. Chapter 4 Right place Wrong time

**Let it burn**

Author's notes: hey guys! Okay first thing the turtle duck line I got the idea from soulhope the wolf so all credit for him. I also pinched a few lines from my other story "mine" which I highly recommend you DON'T read it's awful. Oh and I have changed chapter 1 I decided it was better to keep Azula in character due to an angry review that has now been removed oh and on that same reviews subject since it was anon the reason I sometimes forget capitals in names is word does not recognise Azula, katara Sokka etc as names so I have to manually put capitals in and sometimes I forget but come on you know Ty lee etc is a name and I also found your review a little pointless please say why you don't think anyone is in character or how else am I meant to improve ? Oh and WARNING SEX! :P

Oh and P.S this is a long chapter because I thought I would make up for the long wait

**Chapter 4: Right place wrong time**

The gang set down in the settlement of Tu song it was noon and the Ball wasn't for another 7 hours, Sokka decided to play a game of pai sho, but after beating katara twice and Aang five times he quickly ran out of opponents.

"Katara, I'm bored!" Sokka yelled as he leapt off Appa and threw his arms into the air

"So?" katara looked up from her scroll

"So let's do something" Sokka once again yelled

"I can give you something to do" katara turned over and began rummaging around

She then water bended some water down to Sokka's legs and froze it around his feet

"There now you can spend an hour trying to break out of that" katara replied smugly

-**Tu song **(3 hours later)—

"So what are we wearing to this ball?" katara asked

"Well katara you know you said me and Aang were totally incapable of finding decent outfits" Sokka said while looking smugly at Aang who also looked very smug

"Well I don't remember saying it quite lik…" katara was cut off

"Well me and Aang went and got some for a really good price, they were just giving them away, literally!"

"And they don't look too bad either" said Aang holding his up

Katara immediately remembered seeing these robes before; they were standard fire nation worker robes handed out to conscripted workers, she had seen them in a scroll about the fire nation she had read.

"Oh they look great!" katara said

"Well done guys, well you certainly showed me" katara said sarcastically however neither Aang nor Sokka picked up on the sarcasm

"Just one question, why were they giving them away?" katara asked trying to drop a last ditch hint at her brother and Aang

"Who cares?" Sokka said

"We have free fire nation outfits to go to a fire nation festival ball, we are lucky" Sokka showed off his outfit too

"Your right I mean who cares right!" said katara rolling her eyes

I mean it's not like its fancy dress or anything katara thought to herself

"Oh but katara there were no girl ones" Aang chirped up

"That's fine Aang I'll just have to go get an outfit from town too I guess" she smiled

-**Tu song **(15 minutes before the Ball)—

"Oh Azula, you have to wear something" Ty lee begged

"I have this amazing red and blue dress and a fire mask that you would look fantastic in" ty lee said desperation in her voice

"Ty lee its fancy dress" Azula said while examining her perfect nails

"I know Azula, that's why there's a mask" Ty lee said with her usual joy filled manner

"Yes and also why I'm going as princess Azula" Azula looked up, the look she gave Ty lee made it final

Ty lee looked down "Okay Azula"

Azula rolled her eyes "why don't you go see what Mai is wearing?"

"Yeah you're right; oh I have the perfect outfit for her" Ty lee smiled and ran off

Azula sighed "may as well make some effort" she said under her breath

She applied a small amount of makeup and some of her favourite perfume, checked her hair and smiled, perfect she thought.

When Azula, Ty lee and Mai arrived at the ball they were fashionably late. Ty lee was dressed as a cat or at least she had a cat mask on, Mai was… well Mai was just Mai and Azula was princess Azula.

However it wasn't look before a nobleman whisked the princess away from the commoners and off to a private Ball, the room she entered was lavish, it had a huge wooden floor in the centre for dancing, a huge curtain concealing a full band. There was fire nation insignia everywhere as well as fires and gold and so on.

Azula rolled her eyes "This place is awful" she said aloud to the nobleman who was hosting the ball

The nobleman's face dropped "uhh well princess, I mean I know it's not as luxurious as you're used to but…"

"Not as luxurious? The imperial palace dungeon is more luxurious then this pit" Azula scoffed

"And after I graced you with my presence" she turned away in disgust

"I am sorry princess" the nobleman dropped to his knees

Azula just laughed and thought to herself the entertainment isn't bad though

"Go fetch a servant" Azula commanded

"Yes my lady" the nobleman ran off at a fast pace

-**Tu Song **Ball (same time)—

"Sokka?" Aang asked

"Yes Aang" Sokka replied

"Why are there so many people wearing our outfits?" Aang asked

"Maybe there popular outfits?" Sokka said with unusual optimism

"Oh yeah" Aang said smiling

"Oh but one last thing, why are they all serving drinks?" Aang asked again

"You there!" a man shouted

"Who me?" Sokka looked around

"Where are your drinks servant?" the man asked clearly angry and out of breath

"I'm not a..." Sokka couldn't finish his sentence because the man interrupted him

"Here take this" the man handed him a drinks tray and grabbed Sokka's arm.

"No you don't understand!" Sokka yelled

"Look servant; remember what happened to the last slacker in my work force? Exactly and unless you want to be scattered into the wind you'd best start working!" the nobleman pulled Sokka into the hall and finally into a huge lavish room.

Sokka was too busy admiring the room that it wasn't until he was practically face to face with Azula that he even noticed she was there but when he did notice…

Sokka's eyes widened and he dropped the tray "Azula!" Sokka yelled

The nobleman suddenly started yelling "you bloody oaf!" he suddenly went to strike Sokka across the head, but Azula caught his hand

"That will be all" she said coolly

"urmm yes princess of course" the nobleman looked a mixture of scared and puzzled

"In fact that will be all from all of you" Azula said

Azula turned around and ignited her hands on fire before yelling "everybody out, this just became a private room!"

Sokka turned around and went to walk out with the crowd but Azula grabbed him

"Not you" she said in her usual icy tone

It wasn't long before the room had emptied; Azula turned to Sokka a smile on her face

"Well I must say I didn't expect to see you here peasant" Azula smirked

"I could say the same Azula" Sokka returned

Azula laid her hand out "care to dance" Azula asked

"urm I don't normally dance" Sokka said rubbing his neck

"And I don't normally dance with peasants so I guess we are even" Azula said grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor

"Place your right hand on my hip" Azula instructed

"Lower" she said

"Not that low peasant!" Azula hissed

"Right now hold my right hand with your left hand" Azula took his hand

"I will lead" Azula began dancing with Sokka. She waltzed around the dance floor for several minutes before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Azula?" Sokka piped up

"Yes peasant" she said raising her head to look into Sokka's eyes

"Where's my boomerang?" Sokka asked

Azula look puzzled before she remembered "oh you mean that primitive savage's weapon"

Sokka looked puzzled "urm I meant my boomerang"

"There the same thing" Azula rolled her eyes

"Where is it?" Sokka asked

Azula thought for a second "oh yes now I remember, I threw it out"

Sokka's heart stopped "you did what!"

"Peasant its fine" Azula smirked

"It came back" Azula's smirk grew

Sokka paused before laughing uncontrollably "hahaha Azula you have a sense of humour?"

Suddenly Azula's right hand became red hot and her grip tightened into a vice

"Ouch, ouch okay point taken, point taken" Sokka yelped

"Anyway servant" Azula changed the subject

"Servant?" Sokka yelled

"Well you certainly look like a servant" Azula laughed but Sokka didn't

"I also distinctly remember me saying to you, one day you may be lucky enough for me to call you servant, well todays your lucky day" said Azula

"Your humour pretty much comes at the expense of everyone else doesn't it?" Sokka asked

Azula stopped dancing "well Sokka when you grew up as the daughter of the fire lord people rarely mock you" Azula said in her usual icy tone.

"Yeah that's true, oh and I guess being totally evil probably played a part to" Sokka joked but Azula didn't find this funny

Azula pushed Sokka away "what did you say peasant" Azula's anger started to rise

"I was not evil as a kid!" Azula hissed

"Okay, okay sorry!" Sokka put his hands in the air

"I grow bored of all this flirting" Azula grabbed Sokka and yanked him closer. She then closed in for a kiss.

Sokka was taken aback by it, less than 10 seconds ago she looked like she was going to kill him, Azula didn't muck around that was for sure.

Azula linked her arms behind Sokka's neck and deepened the kiss. She then forced Sokka's lips open with her tongue and began an assault on Sokka's tonsils.

After a few minutes passed Azula broke the kiss

Sokka was bright red "you don't muck around princess Azula" Sokka panted

Azula went back in for another kiss, but Sokka stopped her "wait, Azula can I ask you something" Sokka asked in his kindest voice

"No" Azula once again went in for another kiss

"Please" Sokka pleaded

"Fine" Azula rolled her eyes "but be quick"

"Why did me saying you were evil upset you so much?" Sokka asked he had genuine sincerity in his voice

"Look Sokka it's complicated and something I don't really want to discuss right now, just know I was the sort of child who would throw entire loafs of bread at the baby turtle ducks and then run crying to Farther when the mommy duck bit me" Azula said her eyes were glazed over as she spoke like she was reminiscing

"That's not evil" Sokka said

"I would then get farther to kill the turtle ducks and we would eat them for tea" Azula stared at Sokka trying to gauge his reaction

"That's bad but that's not…" Sokka was cut off

"And I knew full well they were my mother's favourite ducks but I did it just to spite her" Azula continued her stare.

"Okay that's a little evil" Sokka said while he placed his hands back on Azula's hips

"Do you think, because it actually gets worse" Azula said taking Sokka back in her arms.

"Really?" Sokka asked almost in disbelief

"Well I would then take the remains of the turtle ducks and put them in my mother's bed" Azula didn't seem too fazed anymore by her actions

"Why would you do that?" Sokka asked

"Well she always called me a monster" Azula defended herself

"Oh so you proved her wrong" Sokka shot her a sarcastic look

Azula shrugged "I guess I just did it to prove her right"

"What did your dad think of all this?" Sokka asked while intently listening

"Farther found it amusing" Azula said with a dead pan tone

"Oh" Sokka said as an awkward silence now washed over them

"Anyway this conversation can continue later" Azula said

Azula then in one swift motion kicked Sokka's right leg out. Sokka lost his balance and hit the ground hard.

"What the…" Sokka was cut off by soft lips being pressed against his.

Azula then tried to unfasten Sokka's workers trousers but was finding it hard going, until Sokka grabbed her hands.

"What are you doing? We can't do that here!" Sokka yelled

"Why not?" Azula asked

"Are you being serious?" Sokka asked a look of disbelief on his face

Azula just stared

Sokka blinked "well Azula it's not really private is it"

"Fine if you want to do it somewhere private" Azula rolled her eyes

Azula grabbed Sokka and dragged him out of the ball, and to a carriage adorned with fire nation emblems. Inside the carriage was filled with wines and lavish seats. Clearly it was Azula's transport for the evening.

Sokka sat in and after a couple of moments Azula also got in.

Sokka's heart was pounding he felt happy and bad at the same time, part of him was yelling what the hell are you doing you moron, and the over half was yelling listen to the over half he is talking sense!

Sokka took a deep breath he knew he wanted this, in fact he craved it but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Sokka reached over and grabbed Azula's hand and held it.

Azula looked puzzled "what are you doing?" she asked in a surprisingly innocent tone

"I'm holding your hand" came Sokka's reply he had a confused look on his face

"Why" Azula asked

"Because I want to" Sokka laughed

Azula still looked confused

"Do you not want me to hold it?" Sokka asked

"I don't mind, it just seems odd" Azula looked up.

"You really never had a boyfriend have you?" Sokka laughed

"What and you have?" Azula smirked

It wasn't long before the carriage arrived at a fire nation military instillation on the eastern side of the city. Sokka looked white as a sheep as they passed the guards and entered the courtyard

"Where are we?" Sokka asked as he looked around

"A small military outpost" Azula looked very uninterested as she looked out the window of the carriage.

"Once we leave the carriage, stay close to me, keep your head down and try to look terrified" Azula examined her nails

"urm okay" Sokka let go of Azula's hand much to Azula's dismay

Azula exited the carriage first, immediately two guards flanked her almost as if by instinct, a sergeant stood at the entrance to the building, he kneeled down before talking

"Princess Azula, we did not expect your return so soon" the sergeant said, his head still facing down.

"Never expect anything of me sergeant, it is I who expects things from you" Azula said in her usual ice cold tone

"Of course princess Azula" the sergeant's eyes then rested on Sokka, and he started glaring

Sokka just broke eye contact immediately

Azula entered the outpost with Sokka at her rear. She navigated the corridors with a fast pace so much so even the two guards were struggling to keep up.

Azula stopped at a large cast iron door that had a huge black fire nation emblem on it.

The guards opened it, Sokka and Azula both walked in before Azula turned around.

"You two are dismissed" Azula said while closing the door

The two guards nodded before walking away.

Azula then walked into her bathroom and started removing her hair pins.

Sokka was stood in the bedroom "this room is huge!" Sokka proclaimed

Azula walked into the bedroom "say that again peasant?" Azula asked

"uhhhh I said that your room is huge" Sokka said rather less dramatically.

"Well it would be to a peasant like you I doubt your whole house was bigger than this" she gestured at the room before sitting down on her bed

"And so clean!" Sokka once again proclaimed still in awe at the room

"well peasant I'm not sure what filth your used to living in but we civilised people like to clean our rooms as you can see my room is spotless" Azula waved at her room

Sokka rolled his eyes "clean it yourself?"

Azula raised an eye brow "of course not"

"ahh so your uncivilised by your own definition correct?" Sokka said almost as if it was just a casual talk

Azula didn't even blink she just moved the conversation on.

"Anyway peasant this is just some captain's room I have taken while I'm in Tu song, you should see the palace bedrooms" Azula boasted proudly

Sokka laughed "well when the fire lord invites me round for lunch, I'll be sure to have a look"

"Anyway where were we?" Azula asked as she stalked in a predatory manner toward Sokka

Sokka just sort of stood there, unsure of how to proceed but Azula had no such problem as she pushed him down onto the bed and pinned him there. She then set about removing his cloths starting with the trousers.

"urm I think your meant to start at the top and work your way down?" Sokka sounded a little shaky

Azula looked up and glared at Sokka "really?"

Sokka nodded

Azula then ignited her hands on fire "I have a much better idea"

She then began running her hands over Sokka's shirt and trousers burning them off while leaving Sokka … relatively unburned

"Hey that hurts you know!" Sokka yelped as his cloths fell off him.

"Oh man up" Azula rolled her eyes

Azula then also undressed, Sokka couldn't help but watch.

Azula stripped her light armour off and then her cloths and finally she was left in her breast wrappings and pants. Azula looked as weak as a kitten in this moment as she just kneeled above Sokka her body on display for his inspection.

Sokka's eyes looked Azula up and down and Sokka had to say it she was amazing! Her skin was pale probably from being fire nation royalty and the fact it was never really on display, her body was tight and defined clearly from years of physical exercise but it only added to the beauty. Sokka then noted how tight her breast wrappings were; they looked as if they were cutting into her skin. Sokka thought to himself, that's probably why she is so grouchy I mean if I had to strap my cock down like that I think I would be a little short tempered too.

"Must you stare? Azula asked her voice disguising her anxiety

"Sorry but you're so beautiful" Sokka blushed

Azula then removed her last hair pin causing her hair to cascade down her back

Sokka had never seen Azula with her hair down before and it was weird, it was a lot longer than he had expected and it almost took the edge off Azula, she looked a lot more feminine with it down it was a nice change.

Azula then kissed Sokka her soft lips touching his rough ones, Sokka reached out and placed his hands on Azula's bare back and it sent a chill down his spine, her skin was so soft it was incredible.

He ran his hands up and down as the kiss intensified. Azula reached out to do the same but quickly retracted. Sokka noticed and broke the kiss "you can touch me if you want?" Sokka said in a kind voice

Azula looked away and cleared her throat "it's not necessary"

She then un-wrapped her breast bindings; this was particularly hard for Azula as she felt very self-conscious all of a sudden.

Azula un-wrapped her bindings slowly almost savouring there obscurity for the last few moments until the bindings fell down.

Sokka's eyes widened, her breast were perfectly round and like the rest of her they were pale, her nipples were perky and Sokka just wanted to reach out and touch them! So freaking badly!

Azula took a deep breath before also taking her pants off.

Sokka nearly lost it; this girl in front of him was perfect! Her breasts, body, and now….this her vagina was clean shaven and looked just perfect. Sokka wished all vaginas looked like that.

Azula was now naked along with Sokka. Azula reached out and took Sokka's cock in her hand. She was unsure how to proceed but had read a few books on the subject so had a rough idea of how it was done.

She then began gently rubbing it until it became hard in her hand.

She then went to insert it into her.

"Don't you want to do a little foreplay?" Sokka asked

"It's unnecessary, you are already suitably erect and I can assure you I am also aroused so I see no reason we should not get on with it?" Azula said her cool voice washing over Sokka's ears

"I said it once and I'll say it again you don't muck around princess" Sokka laughed

Azula then proceeded to insert Sokka's member into her, she gasped as it slide inside, she got it about half way in before the pain was a little too much.

She then took a deep breath and continued until the whole thing was inside her.

Sokka loved it he could feel her soft silky, velvety walls tightly around his cock and it felt great!

Azula slowly began pumping up and down on Sokka after a few minutes the pain started to fade and pleasure began to take over.

Sokka felt amazing. He began to thrust up into Azula and he could hear her whimper and moan.

Azula could feel Sokka deep inside her and it was driving her crazy, the feeling of him thrusting as she thrust down, it felt incredible.

Sokka reached out for Azula's breasts but Azula caught his hands and pinned them above Sokka's head.

Sokka didn't understand why. But he didn't think there was any malice behind it I mean Azula didn't really seem to understand the point of foreplay and the fact it was new to her maybe she just didn't like things she didn't understand?

Sokka was pulled out of his thoughts by Azula digging her sharp nails into his flesh.

Sokka yelped but Azula just dug them in deeper. Sokka could feel Azula's vaginal walls clamping down on him and he knew she was about to orgasm.

Sokka struggled against Azula's internal muscles and thrust harder and deeper into her, until he could feel himself about to cum.

Azula began to scream and moan.

"Don't you dare stop peasant!" Azula yelled

Sokka could feel Azula's skin start to become hotter it almost started to burn him. Azula suddenly screamed out, blue flames erupted from her mouth.

Sokka exploded too filling up Azula with his warm seed.

Azula collapsed into Sokka's arms and just laid there whimpering and panting. Sokka had a huge grin on his face right until he realised he was bleeding from her nails AND was covered in burns and sores.

Sokka laughed and thought to himself bring burn cream next time you have sex with a fire bender.

- **Tu Song city military outpost **(next day) -

Sokka woke up and noticed the snoozing Azula still on top of him; he tried to move but felt claw like finger nails dig into him. Sokka yelped

"You're not going anywhere" Azula said in a half asleep voice

Sokka looked at Azula one of her bangs was across her face and the rest of her hair was all messy.

Sokka just smiled

"Azula I need to go, my friends will be worried" Sokka insisted

Azula groggily looked up "and how does that affect me?"

"urm I suppose it doesn't?" Sokka replied cautiously

"Good then you will stay" Azula went to go back to sleep.

"Do you have any burn cream?" Sokka asked

"No why would I?" Azula returned

"I don't know in case you were burned while sparring?" Sokka replied

"Oh my sparring partners will have some but I don't need it, besides I wouldn't give it to you anyway" Azula coolly said

"And why is that?" Sokka raised his head from Azula's pillow

"Because peasant, when I conquer something I like to leave some marks on it, something to show I was there" Azula replied smugly

Sokka just rolled his eyes

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Sokka shot bolt upright, but Azula just slowly stood up and put on a robe she then placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder and pushed him hard back down toward the bed.

"Stay there" she said while walking slowly to the door.

Azula opened the door slightly but it immediately burst open.

"Ty lee!" Azula yelled angry at her friend

"Oh Azula I had an amazing night thank you!" Ty lee yelled with joy

"That's great, Ty lee now get out!" Azula yelled once again but Ty lee continued talking

"Oh and I hear from a guard you brought a boy in here" Ty lee smiled as she looked around the room and then her eyes rested on Sokka.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Ty lee chirped

Both Azula and Sokka held their breath.

"Hey cutie… I mean Azula's boyfriend!" Ty lee had a huge grin on her face as she did a hand stand

"Oh Azula I should get a boyfriend too! Then we can double date!" Ty lee proclaimed

Azula grabbed her friend by the leg and proceeded to drag her into the bath room. Sokka went to get out of bed, but Azula stopped and pointed with her free hand "don't you dare move!" Azula glared

Sokka slumped back into bed and Azula continued into the bathroom with Ty lee in tow.

The door slammed behind shut.

"Ty lee First of don't ever just burst into my room secondly he is not my boyfriend" Azula yelled in a hushed voice

"Then why is he in your bed?" Ty lee asked innocently

Azula thought for a second, Ty lee sort of had her there.

"Look what I get up to in my bed is none of your business" Azula hissed

"Oh like that is it" Ty lee winked at Azula while smiling

"Like what" Azula asked genuinely not having a clue what her friend meant

"Well he is in your bed and you are late getting up which is not like you at all, plus you smell all sweaty oh and to top it off he isn't your boyfriend" Ty lee grinned

"So?" Azula asked

"So he is your special friend, you know a friend you get certain benefits from" Ty lee once again winked

Azula went white as a mole sheep.

She then took a deep breath and sighed "yes Ty lee it's exactly like that" Azula rolled her eyes

Azula thought to herself, well that was the best it was going to get.

Ty lee squealed "wait till Mai finds out"

"NO!" Azula yelled

"I mean urm no let's keep it between us I would prefer for Sokka to remain a secret Ty lee" Azula forced a smile

"hmmmm okay Azula if that's what you want I suppose I can keep it a secret" Ty lee returned the smile

"But Azula what are you going to do when you have to fight him? Or is he joining us?" Ty lee asked innocently

Azula blinked "we will cross that bridge later Ty lee"

"Anyway I would like some alone time, have the guards bring up some breakfast" Azula commanded

Ty lee skipped out of the bathroom and cartwheeled threw the bedroom

"Bye Sokka" Ty lee said before exiting the room

Azula then shut the door and took her robe off before slipping under the covers with Sokka.

"How did it go?" Sokka asked

"I think we are safe" Azula placed her head on Sokka's chest and nuzzled in to a comfily spot.

Sokka smiled and put his arm around her.

"I love you princess Azula" Sokka said almost in a whisper

"You had better, if I find out you love anyone else there in trouble" Azula smiled and Sokka laughed.

AU: hey guys sorry for the wait my Dog just died so didn't really feel like writing but thanks to some amazing reviews I persevered so thank you! Oh and I know Azula is 14 but I know plenty of people who were very sexually active at 14 hell I lost my virginity at 15 so meh lol SHARING DON'T YOU GUYS LOVE IT -_- Anyway with regards to Azula I want to make sure everyone gets her, in the series we know Azula sort of thinks of herself as "Perfect" the way she examines her nails and so forth also hell she is related to avatar Roku BUT we also see that she doesn't really like "stripping" off I mean compare her outfit with ty lee's in the episode the beach yeah that's what I thought. Anyway Azula is very much driven by primal urges in this fic like she would be in real life however she is still a teenage girl she is going to be self-conscious hell my last 3 girlfriends all were self-conscious they didn't mind getting naked but they still cared what I thought of their body's etc anyway I digress I think Azula would be like this as Sokka is the first boy to see her nude and she is going to care what he thinks but I don't think Azula would care too much hence she doesn't ask etc oh and with regards to Ty lee I mean Azula literally is the biggest hypocrite ever she told Ty lee not to flirt with the enemy and she's in bed with Sokka! But I mean Ty lee just doesn't care I mean look at the series iv said it before Azula has put her life in danger twice with ty lee directly seeing Azula do it and it just goes over her head like wtf and! I mean look at Ty lee's script in series two half of it is just "oh you're right Azula! Or some other suck up crap not putting Ty lee down I do honestly love her character but I mean come on guys! She is hardly complex. Anyway I could go on but holy fuck this authors note is long please review as they really do help and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5 shattered dreams

**Let it burn **

AU: okay few things first off to the mong who wrote me the insulting review anon first off try typing the Japanese letters next to lee min city into Google translate it was a joke about boomerang secondly ba sing se is based on the imperial city in japan so your point is invalid and the reason my story was jumping around was my dog died I was not sitting down and writing huge chunks at a time it was more a few sentences a day or two and to top it off please take your nasty and insulting review and shove it if you don't like my writing please fuck off thanks :) anyway guys sorry about that as far as Toph is concerned this is before she is in the gang so sorry about that, oh and for the person who was wondering what my favourite line of the series was

Toph: "stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

Azula: "Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar. I am a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

Toph: "...Okay, you're good. I admit it."

THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER HENCE THE LONG WAIT BUT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY SO I DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK IT UP lol :P Anyway on with the story

**Chapter 5: Shattered dreams **

Azula was tapping her fingers on Sokka's chest impatiently

"Where are those blasted guards?" she asked no one in particular

This time Sokka looked groggily up and yawned

There was a loud knock at the bedroom door and Azula stood up to answer it.

"Princess your breakfast" came the voice of a guard

Azula opened the door and took the tray from the guard she turned around as the door closed behind her.

Sokka's eyes widened at the large tray filled with delicious exotic foods.

Azula took a small fire apple from the tray and delicately peeled it before cutting it into small pieces. She then gracefully placed a slice in her mouth; Sokka on the other hand began grabbing hand fills of food and wolfing it down.

Azula finished her mouthful before rolling her eyes "you really are a savage aren't you?" Azula cooed

Sokka looked up "no" he then continued chewing

Azula's look of disgust was clear

"uck this soup is cold" Sokka spat some of it out

"Soup? There shouldn't be…" Azula noticed the finger bowl and a sinister grin grew on her face

"Oh allow me" she then took the bowl and heated it up with her fire bending

Sokka took the bowl from her and began sipping the lemon flavoured soup.

"What were you just saying something about not being a savage?" Azula asked

"Hey I have eaten in my fair share of fancy places" Sokka replied

"And did you always drink the finger bowl?" Azula laughed

"Finger bow…" Sokka noticed the bowl he was sipping from

"You mean this is for cleaning your fingers?" Sokka asked realisation slowly dawning on him

Azula nodded while grinning like a fool

Sokka slowly placed the bowl down suddenly feeling very sick

-**Tu song military base** (half hour later)—

"I am not wearing that!" Sokka argued

"Well I don't mind if you stay naked but I think the town guard may have a problem with it" Azula held up the fire nation officer uniform

"Don't you have some workers uniform I could have?" Sokka begged

"Fine" Azula walked to the door and opened it

"Guard fetch a servant and bring him here" Azula commanded

"Yes princess Azula" the guard snapped to attention before running off

A few minutes passed and a worker entered the room

"Ah worker, remove your cloths" Azula instructed not even caring to look at the worker

Sokka suddenly piped up

"Wow Azula you can't just tell him remove his cloths!" Sokka said

"Why not?" Azula said surprised by Sokka's outburst

"He may not want to" Sokka said

"Watch" Sokka then turned to the worker

"urm what's your name?" Sokka asked politely

"Reiko sir" the young worker said

"And Reiko do you want to remove your clothes?" Sokka once again politely asked

"Not really sir" Reiko said

"See?" Sokka said gesturing to Reiko

"Oh they have names?" Azula sounded oddly surprised by this information

Sokka just stared at Azula for a few seconds

"urm that wasn't what I was aiming for but I suppose it was better than nothing" Sokka rolled his eyes

"Anyway remove your cloths" Azula was growing impatient she allowed Sokka to have his little outburst.

"You can go in the bathroom oh and you can have these" Sokka handed the officers uniform to the servant

Azula looked puzzled "why are you giving good cloths to a peasant like that?"

"Azula he is a person too" Sokka stared into Azula's eyes trying desperately for her to understand

Azula scoffed "hardly, with all due respect Sokka he is a servant the lowest of the low, there job is to pick up after us higher classes"

"That doesn't mean he is not a person Azula what about when he goes home?" Sokka said

"He is conscripted labour he won't be going home anytime soon not while the war is still going at least" Azula said

"You're such a princess" Sokka said while turning over

"Excuse me peasant?" Azula scowled at Sokka's back

Before Azula could break into a rage the servant re-entered the room wearing the officer's clothing he handed Sokka the workers uniform before respectful bowing and asking "is there anything else I can do princess?"

"Yes actually servant there is" Azula looked up she had a small smile on her face

"Go talk to sergeant Marik" Azula said

"What should I say?" Reiko asked

"Did you not hear me I said go" Azula commanded

The servant quickly bowed and left the room.

Sokka stood up and went to head into the bathroom but Azula stopped him

"Where do you think you're going?" Azula asked

"Well princess…" Sokka held the pause for an unnatural amount of time "…Azula I'm going to go get dressed"

"Well peasant of the southern savage tribe…" Azula also let that sting for a second "I think you should get dressed right here"

"No I'm annoyed at you therefore you don't get to see my great body Azula" Sokka stuck his tongue out

Azula just glared at Sokka as he walked into the bathroom to get dressed

As soon as Sokka was gone Azula let her huge grin come out she was really happy and she wasn't sure why?

- **Tu song military outpost courtyard** (same time)—

"Sergeant I have…." Reiko was cut off

"Serving boy, what are you doing wearing officer uniform?" an angry sergeant asked

"urm princess Azula gave it to me" Reiko replied

The sergeant looked to a soldier on his right and exchanged a look

"Right… and I just came back from tea with the avatar" the sergeant grabbed the servant by his collar

"You're coming with me thief, straight to the dungeon" The sergeant said

- **Tu song military outpost Azula's room **(same time)—

Sokka came out of the bathroom and sat next to Azula

Azula then put her head on his shoulder and began to talk "you know that was the first night I haven't had a nightmare" Azula stated

"Oh I wish I was that lucky" Sokka said

Azula raised her head and looked at Sokka

"Why, did you have a nightmare?" Azula asked semi-concerned

"Yeah I dreamt I had sex with the fire lord's daughter, nightmare right?" Sokka playfully jabbed her

Azula just placed two fingers below Sokka's ear before delivering an electric shock to him

"OUCH!" Sokka yelled

"It's your own fault peasant" Azula stood up and walked to the door

"Anyway lets go" Azula stood in the door way

"urm where are we going?" Sokka asked while also standing up

Azula just shrugged

"The market" Azula stated

"Okay but we need to keep our heads down" Sokka said as he trailed Azula out the door

Suddenly Sokka remembered boomerang!

"urm Azula before we leave can I have my boomerang back?" Sokka gave his best puppy dog eyes

"Fine, it's over there in that bag but try to keep it concealed on the way out" Azula began examining her nails

Sokka found his beloved weapon and slipped it up his shirt

Azula once again lead the way but this time much more cautiously she checked around every corner before walking, unfortunately Mai was also naturally very stealthy and so when Azula ran into her it was rather a big shock

"MAI!" Azula yelled in surprise

Mai instantly knew something was up

"Azula?" Mai said in her usual dead pan voice

Azula was leaning on the corner and Sokka was around the corner so Mai couldn't see him.

Azula stuck her hand around the corner and made a *go away* motion with her hand to Sokka

"So Mai how are things?" Azula asked trying really hard to faint an interest

Mai's eyes scanned her friend suspiciously

"Azula are you feeling alright?" said Mai

"Yes fine Why wouldn't I be?" Azula forced a clearly forced smile

"Right… I need to go this way…." Mai went to walk around Azula but Azula stepped into her path

"But Mai we have so much to talk about!" Azula tried to stall

"Like?" Mai asked

"Well there's…. well….. Your hair looks very urm black…." Azula mentally scolded herself

"I'm going now Azula" Mai rolled her eyes

"Wait!" Azula said in her most commanding of voices

Mai stopped and just stared at Azula

"I order you to make conversation with me" Azula's cool slowly returned

"No" came Mai's simple reply

"I ordered you!" Azula's temper began to rise at her friend's disobedience

"Azula you don't order people to make conversation with you, anyway I'm bored of this" And with that Mai walked passed Azula

Azula cringed as Mai turned the corner

But to Azula's surprise there was no yell or sound of a knife being drawn as Azula had anticipated instead Mai just walked down the corridor.

Azula turned the corner to see how Sokka had managed such a feat of stealth and noticed ty lee's door slightly ajar

Azula pushed the door and walked in.

The first thing Azula saw was Ty lee in her underwear leaning over Sokka who was lying on her floor and immediately her anger hit boiling point.

"what are you doing you dog" Azula grabbed Ty lee and hurled her across the room she then ignited her hands and threw a fire ball Ty lee's way but Ty lee was able to dodge it by flipping out the way

"Azula stop please it wasn't what it looked like!" Ty lee squealed as a barrage of fire balls slammed against the walls

Ty lee back flipped over Azula and made a mad dash for the door but Azula was fast too and gave pursuit down the corridor.

"Ugh guys….. Sort of paralyzed here…. Guys!" Sokka yelled

"I just want to talk Ty lee!" Azula yelled in blind rage as she tore down the corridor after her friend

Ty lee genuinely feared for her life she didn't even know Azula could get jealous.

Ty lee began putting distance between her and Azula but it was only a small advantage

"Guards!" Azula yelled trying to regain the initiative

"Azula please can we talk about this?" Ty lee yelled back to Azula

"Sure dog we can talk just stop for a moment!" Azula yelled back

"Actually I'm not really in the talking mood" Ty lee replied

The pair had done 2 or 3 laps of the compound before they started getting tired

Some Guards had gathered to watch the spectacle, or maybe it was because Ty lee was wearing practically nothing either way there was a crowd gathering.

Eventually both Azula and Ty lee had to stop to catch their breath

"Azula… you aren't… listening…." Ty lee panted

"Just you wait…. until I regain my breath!" Azula said also while panting

Azula could be head strong to say the least.

Ty lee noticed a ledge above her she could flip up onto and try to get back to her room. In one graceful flip she was on the ledge.

Azula yelled up "get back here and fight me!"

"I'm sorry Azula but I can't hear you" Ty lee then made a dash for her bedroom

Ty lee entered her bedroom and let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding and began un-paralysing Sokka.

It wasn't long before the sound of an angry fire breathing princess was at Ty lee's door.

Suddenly Azula burst in

"So you went back for more? Well Ty lee I must admire your bravery!" Azula placed one leg forward and prepared to unleash a gauntlet of flames.

Sokka suddenly leapt up

"Azula!" Sokka yelled as Ty lee hid behind the bed

"Don't worry peasant your next in line!" Azula glared

"Azula calm down, your overreacting!" Sokka yelled

"I mean what did you actually see Ty lee do?" Sokka asked desperation in his voice

Azula paused

"That's not important…" Azula said

Sokka rolled his eyes "just accept your being a hormonal Muppet and apologise!" Sokka yelled

"She was on top of you! Azula hissed

"Azula don't get me wrong I'm good, but I don't think in the eight seconds I wasn't with you I was able to seduce Ty lee and strip her half naked!" Sokka said sarcastically

"Then do care to explain" Azula still glared at Ty lee

Sokka laughed "well I had to hide from Mai so I ran into the first room I saw and unfortunately for me it was Ty lee's room and she was in the middle of getting changed and I must of startled her because the next thing I know I was paralyzed on the floor…" Sokka shrugged

"I can't believe princess Azula is the jealous type" Sokka joked

"I DO NOT GET JEALOUSE PEASANT!" Azula yelled

Sokka and Ty lee gave each other a look.

"Anyway Azula say sorry to Ty lee, you scared her to death" Sokka said

"Good she should be scared of me" Azula replied

"Well Azula you were in the wrong" Sokka tried again

"Right and wrong are matters of opinion peasant" Azula turned her nose up at Sokka's attempts at getting an apology out of her

"Is that so? Well in that case I might just go kiss another girl, since you know right and wrong are just matters of opinion so I don't see a prob…." Sokka was cut off by a swift punch to his gut

"Your point has been made Sokka if you wish to take it any further I advise picking a spot to be scattered in" Azula said in her usual ice cold tone

"And Ty lee I suppose I'm… I guess I'm… well it's unfortunate how events turned out" Azula looked very awkward saying it

"That was the worst apology I have ever heard" a winded Sokka said

"Azula you don't need to be jealous of me, I mean you're the most beautiful perfect girl in the whole word!" Ty lee smiled

"Well your right about all those things" Azula examined her nails

"And thank you cutie" Ty lee smiled at Sokka

Azula raised an eye brow

"Ugh I mean Azula's BOYFRIEND!" Ty lee blurted out

"Goodbye Ty lee" Azula said as she kicked Sokka out into the hallway

Azula rolled her eyes as she closed to door. Sokka had a huge grin on his face

"Still can't believe how jealous you get" Sokka laughed

"Shut it peasant!" Azula was getting angry she didn't like being mocked

"Sorry" Sokka then gestured for Azula to lead the way down the corridor and Azula obliged

It wasn't long before Azula got to the courtyard with Sokka in tow.

"Sergeant I am heading into the market" Azula calmly said as she strode past the sergeant

"Do you require an escort?" the sergeant asked

"Certainly not" Azula beckoned for Sokka to follow

Sokka nervously shuffled past the sergeant and began to head towards Azula when suddenly he felt a hand grab his arm tightly

"What is that under your shirt boy?" sergeant Marik demanded

Azula had a smirk on her face, she knew the sergeant would spot it a mile away

"urm well its…" Sokka struggled for words

Sergeant Marik yanked up Sokka's top to reveal his beloved boomerang

"A concealed weapon!" the sergeant yelled

"Hmm that looks a lot like the captured water tribe weapon I have in my room" Azula piped up adding fuel to the fire for her own amusement

Sokka scowled at Azula

"So you're a dirty thief!" Marik yanked Sokka closer to him almost to make Sokka's chances of escape seem less

The sergeant suddenly stopped and sniffed

"You have been stealing the princess's perfume as well?" the sergeant looked both puzzled and disgusted

Azula's smile grew even bigger

"This is a huge misunderstanding!" Sokka tried desperately to get out of it, he felt like a fly in a spiders web

"Princess, should I take this filth to the dungeon?" Marik asked but had already turned in anticipation of his next order.

"No" Azula replied

Marik shot back around

"Pardon princess?" Marik's surprise was very clear

"Take the weapon and put it back in my room, I will deal with this thief personally" Azula said

"Ah I understand princess, would you like me to put him on the ranges for you?" the sergeant expected Azula to say yes but once again was surprised by her reply

"No let him go sergeant" Azula commanded and Marik did as he was told

Marik respectfully bowed before marching off to Azula's room however his face said it all he was not pleased

"I hate you" Sokka whispered under his breath to Azula

"Aw that's cute" Azula smirked

-**Tu Song Market** (10 minutes later)—

Azula strode through the market she wasn't really interested in actually buying anything she just wanted something to do however Sokka was going to every stall and it was slowly grinding on her patience, until Sokka reached a cabbage merchant

"What could you possibly want at this thing" Azula gestured to the stall

Sokka shrugged "I want to see what he has"

Azula let out a deep breath "fine"

"How much for a cabbage?" Sokka asked

"1 gold piece" the cabbage merchant replied

"1 gold piece!" Sokka said shocked

"These are the finest cabbages in the world" the merchant replied while caressing a cabbage

Azula scoffed

"Excuse me young lady?" the merchant said

"You are excused" Azula said coyly

"Hmm make that 2 gold pieces" the cabbage merchant smiled at Azula

Azula raised an eye brow "do you know what the difference between a cabbage merchant and a bench is?" Azula asked not breaking eye contact with the merchant

"No…" the merchant replied

"One can support a family" Azula then kicked the cart over

"MY CABBAGES!" the merchant yelled

Azula grabbed Sokka and walked away

"That was mean Azula" Sokka said while checking out the next stall

Azula just shrugged as she ate her fire flakes "he was testing my patience"

Suddenly Sokka handed a small box to Azula

"There you go" Sokka smiled at Azula

"What is it peasant?" Azula asked

"Okay first of stop calling me peasant all the time secondly it's a gift!" Sokka grinned like a fool

"A gift?" Azula asked suspiciously

"Just open it!" Sokka yelled impatiently

Azula cautiously opened it and as soon as the box opened a soft melody began to play and the smell of Lavender wafted over her.

"What does it do?" Azula asked

"it's a moon box" Sokka said "it helps you sleep better and is supposed to keep bad dreams at bay, after all you did say you suffered from nightmares a lot"

Azula cocked her head to the side as she stared at the box

"Thank you Sokka" Azula smiled at him

Sokka then threw his arms around Azula and hugged her but Azula just sort of stood there and didn't hug him back much to Sokka's dismay

-**Tu Song fire Nation Outpost** (same time)—

"Are you sure that's wise sergeant?" a concerned soldier asked his superior

"If it is in the fire nations best interests then I care not" Marik replied

"But if Azula catches you spying on her…" the soldier replied

"Well then I better not be caught, fetch me some civilian clothing I am heading for the market" Marik said

-**Tu Song Market Tea shop **(20 minutes later)—

Sokka was staring into Azula's beautiful golden eyes

"So what are we going to do Azula?" Sokka asked

"About?" Azula was staring into Sokka's blue eyes

"Us" Sokka looked deadly serious

"well I have given it some thought and I think if you help me capture the avatar, then I may be able to grant you a formal pardon, from there we make you a fire nation citizen and after a few years of military service, which I would make sure involved being my personal body guard you will rise through the ranks, once you reach captain you would become a noble man upon leaving the army, from there you can court me and finally marry me however since you are not royal blood it will mean you cannot become fire lord or ever leave the palace and so on but they are minor details"

Sokka just stared blankly at Azula

"When you said some thought you weren't joking…." Sokka laughed

"It's a good plan" Azula smirked

Sokka laughed "well I can see only one minor problem"

"Which is?" Azula replied flatly

"There's no way I'm helping you capture Aang" Sokka said firmly

"Well don't get in my way when I do capture him then" Azula examined her nails

"Do you mean that?" Sokka was sort of shocked

"Yes" Azula looked away from Sokka

"I don't believe you" Sokka stood up from the tea shop table

"Then you are a fool" Azula looked up at Sokka

"Well then the avatar is on the north side of the city in the stables…" Sokka said calmly

Azula stood up also

She went to open her mouth but stopped

Sokka looked into her eyes and noticed she was staring at something over his right shoulder and instinctively he turned and looked.

It was sergeant Marik sat on a table to there right

Azula marched over to him

"Sergeant" Azula spat

Marik immediately came to attention

"What are you doing here?" Azula asked while studying his face for any signs of him lying

"Is an old soldier not a loud to drink tea princess Azula?" the sergeant said

Azula scowled at the sergeant but knew he hadn't done anything wrong

"Head back to the base I will speak with you when I return" Azula commanded

Marik once again came to attention before leaving

Azula then also left leaving Sokka stood in the tea shop alone

Sokka ran after her

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked already knowing the answer

"To capture the avatar" Azula was marching at a brisk pace down the side street

Sokka stepped into her path

"Well then Azula you're going to have to go threw me" Sokka took a deep breath

Azula cocked her head to the side "do you really think you can stop me?"

"Honestly no but I won't be the one stopping you" Sokka stood in a fighting stance

"Oh then who?" Azula asked

"You" Sokka then relaxed from his stance and just stood there

"Don't do this Sokka" Azula said almost a whisper

"I'm not doing anything Azula" Sokka exhaled

Azula leapt forward stealing the initiative, she swung left catching Sokka in the ribs and then right upper cutting him off his feet. Sokka landed in a heap, he slowly tried to stand up. Azula paused for a split second but she forced herself on she grabbed Sokka's right shoulder and brought her knee up into his chest. Sokka buckled and hit the ground. Azula looked away, she went to walk past Sokka but he grabbed her foot, almost by instinct Azula kicked Sokka off her. She got a few feet away before she turned around and looked at Sokka crumpled on the floor. She felt a lump in her throat.

Sokka slowly got to his feet blood dripping from a gash on his forehead. Azula took a deep breath and continued walking away but a rock connected with her back armour plate, it had virtually no effect but Azula knew it wasn't meant to.

Azula turned around and saw Sokka stumbling forward; she threw a punch into the gash on Sokka's head and then spun around using the momentum of the spin to bring the back of her foot up into Sokka's chin. Sokka flew 3 or 4 feet before crashing to the ground. Azula suddenly felt something wet running down her cheek. She brought her hand up and wiped it away.

Sokka once again stood up and turned around he was now bleeding from two gashes on his face.

"If you want me to stay down Azula you're going to have to put me down" Sokka stared deep into Azula's golden eyes

Azula broke eye contact she couldn't look at what she had done to Sokka

"I…I…" Azula couldn't even talk the lump in her throat felt like it was suffocating her

Azula ignited her hands on fire

Sokka took a deep breath

Azula stepped about two feet from Sokka

Azula balled her hands into a fist the tears began to flow freely

She threw her right hand forward. A ball of flames launched a couple of inches past Sokka's left ear; the heat caused Sokka to flinch

Azula then flung her left hand out and a ball of fire went past Sokka's head again

Azula dropped to her knees.

Sokka dropped to his knees too and wrapped his arms around Azula her tears wetting Sokka's cheek.

Sokka whispered into Azula's ear "I love you so much Azula"

Azula wrapped her arms around Sokka's back tight

"I'm so sorry Sokka" Azula sobbed

Sergeant Marik watched from behind a food cart, he shook his head and stood up and walked away.

Au: Told you we could make Azula jealous lol that was purely for our own amusement RJCA27 aha ;). Also Sokka feels he had to give Azula an ultimatum he knew she wouldn't kill him but Azula didn't know that etc hence the last scene.

with regards to Azula's attitude to her servants I got that from the series I mean Azula doesn't even look at her servants or even acknowledge they exist plus she is a princess she is going to naturally look down on them but Sokka doesn't see it that way and I wanted to express them clashing on these deep rooted ideological views. Oh and if you haven't got it yet I bloody love how socially inept Azula is I mean she can manipulate the pants of you but take her out of her comfort zone and she just sort of crumbles like when she is chatting up chan in the beach I think it's because she is a high functioning sociopath but meh still oh and if you get the chance go on YouTube and type in Best of Azula:ATLA that shows you what I have been trying to do with her plus that video is funny as hell or Azula - King of the World - Avatar the Last Airbender . OH AND SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE NO Azula is not 100% in character if she was she would have torched Sokka in chapter one more to the point she is a sociopath as well as a dominating person we know she struggles to find love in fact she finds it near impossible so clearly I'm going to change her character a little but I do try my absolute best where I can to keep her in sync. PLEASE REVIEW IT HELPS SO MUCH!


	6. Chapter 6 seeds of destruction

**Let it burn chapter 6 seeds of destruction**

AN: huge thank you to my reviewers in general I try to pm you all and say thank you as much as I can but I want to say a particular thank you to EvilGeniusFan your review was very sweet and kicked my ass straight onto writing the next chapter so thank you as always

Anyway on with the story

**Chapter 6: Seeds of destruction**

Sergeant Marik stood in front of his elite unit and began to address them

"gentleman as you all know we are currently undertaking one of the most important and historic missions the fire nation has ever conducted, the capture of the avatar, however our leader princess Azula has faltered in her cause" the sergeant paused for a couple of seconds as the men looked hesitant

"She has allowed herself to become intimate with a peasant fire nation worker who also knows the avatar" Marik began to pace in front of his unit

"But sergeant could it be a ruse? I mean if he knows the avatar?" a corporal spoke up from the unit

"From what I saw today I'm afraid it is not and I will not allow a hormonal teenage girl to ruin this mission for the fire nation" sergeant Marik yelled the last part for emphasis

"Furthermore I will be sending a message to fire lord Ozai later this day to inform him, I am sure he will want this peasant's head so he is to be captured on sight" sergeant Marik's commanding voice washed over the unit

Once again the corporal spoke up "Azula will not be happy about this"

"there is nothing the princess can do, I am sure to get a promotion from this as well as praise from the fire lord I highly doubt she would disobey her farther and kill one of his loyal servants, at least if she doesn't want to end up like her traitor brother" Marik seemed very confident which reassured his men.

"Gentlemen dismissed" Marik yelled

-**Tu Song Market **(same time)—

Azula held Sokka tight in her arms and nuzzled into his neck like she was trying to get even closer to him. She couldn't stop crying for the first time she felt bad, she hurt someone she cared about for what at this moment felt like no reason.

"I'm sorry" Azula whispered into Sokka's ear her hot breath made Sokka shiver a little

"Azula this is not the first time you have beat the living day lights out of me" Sokka playfully joked

Azula raised her head and looked into Sokka's deep blue eyes

"well all the other times you deserved it" Azula smiled a little but it soon faded

Sokka chuckled. He then placed his hand under Azula's chin and brought her mouth up to his, Azula's lips were as delicate as ever and the two enjoyed the passion of the moment.

Azula broke the kiss before gently touching one of Sokka's wounds "we should get you sorted out"

Azula slowly stood up she felt exhausted both physically and mentally but that wouldn't stop her. She helped Sokka limp to his feet and slowly walked to a couple of stalls.

She bought salt, thread and a small needle as well as some water she had caused Sokka's injury's so she would patch them up.

Azula held Sokka's hand as they walked down a back alley before she told him to sit down. Sokka did as he was told

"This is going to hurt… probably less then actually receiving the wound but still" Azula said in a very monotone voice

Sokka just nodded

Azula mixed the salt and the water and began cleaning the two gashes on Sokka's head she then set about sewing them up. She was incredibly delicate in fact Sokka could barely feel her fingers touching around the wound.

"You know I wouldn't even let my sister sew me up let as known princess Azula of the fire nation" Sokka laughed

Azula let out a small smile "yeah well I was tempted just to cauterise the wound but I decided against it at the last second"

Sokka went wide eyed

"You are joking right?" Sokka said

Azula just stared at Sokka "yeah… course"

"Oh gods you were actually thinking of cauterising my face" Sokka couldn't believe it

"Zuko pulls the look off" Azula grinned

Sokka laughed

Azula then placed her hand over her left eye and in her best Zuko impression said "I must find the avatar to restore my honour"

Sokka rolled his eyes in a playful manner

"Nailed it" Sokka said while smiling at Azula

Azula then stood up and pulled Sokka up

"Where are we going Azula?" Sokka asked

"Back to the base, I just want to cuddle and go to bed" Azula stated

"But it's like noon?" Sokka stared blankly

"So?" Azula went to start walking but Sokka took her hand

"Azula I need to go back to my friends" Sokka went to kiss Azula but she turned away

"Oh come on don't be mad" Sokka pleaded

"I have to go Azula" Sokka gave her a look that said it all

"Fine" Azula looked away like a scolded child who wasn't getting their own way

"Don't go to bed angry at me" Sokka gave his best puppy dog eyes to Azula

"I don't go to bed angry peasant" Azula stated while examining her perfect nails

Sokka looked surprised "that's good" Sokka looked happily to Azula

"I stay awake and plot my revenge" Azula looked up from her nails with a sinister grin on her face

Sokka just face palmed

"Anyway peasant I suppose I will take my leave" Azula tried to retake the initiative from Sokka but once again was stopped

"Before you go off in a mood can I ask you something Azula?" Sokka asked

Azula nodded

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Sokka looked awkward saying it which was a first for Sokka

Azula paused for a second before speaking

"I would say yes if I knew your head wouldn't explode with your ego" Azula's lips curled into a smile as she winked at Sokka, which Sokka found absolutely terrifying and slightly kinky…

Sokka looked like a man who had just been told he was dating a rich beautiful princess…

"I'll be taking that as a yes" Sokka grinned ear to ear

Azula rolled her eyes "take it however you want"

"Bye snookums" Sokka scrunched his face up and blew a kiss

"Call me that again peasant and I'll put your nose threw the back of your head!" Azula growled before marching off

Sokka laughed as he limped away

**-Tu Song Military Base** (same time)—

"Have the letter sent by carrier hawk" sergeant Marik said as he handed the letter to the corporal

"Yes sergeant, but are you sure about this?" the corporal looked to his leader for guidance

"Of course the mission takes priority ove…" the sergeant was cut off

"No I mean that Azula won't torch you for going behind her back like this" the corporal said

The sergeant stared straight threw the corporal before replying "send the message" Marik then turned around and walked away

-**Tu Song Stables **(15 minutes later) –

"Aang it's been a whole day we should talk to the city guard" katara said concern in her voice

"Come on then katara, we'll leave Appa here and go out looking for him" Aang replied

It was at that moment Sokka limped in

"Hey guys" Sokka yelled

Katara glared at her brother ready to let lose a hail of insults at him but immediately noticed his injury's and stopped

"Sokka what happened to you?" katara yelled as she ran over with Aang in hot pursuit

"It's a long story" Sokka rubbed his neck

"Well Aang said you were pulled away by some nobleman? Katara asked before pausing

"Wait I recognise that smell?" katara sniffed her brother

"You got beat up by that gang of girls again?" katara looked quizzically at her brother

"uhh actually it was just the one girl…." Sokka said looking rather embarrassed

"We should go to the guard!" Aang chirped up

"Well it was kind of my fault…." Sokka looked uneasy

Katara just stared at Sokka waiting for him to explain

"Well I met a girl at the ball and uhh decided to go back with her to her place…. But she turned out to be one of the girls that beat me up so yeah here I am…." Sokka could have slapped himself

"Really" he thought to himself

"urm that doesn't explain a lot Sokka…" Aang said before being cut off

"AND HERE I AM" Sokka yelled flailing his arms for emphasis

Suddenly Appa stood up

"Aww did you miss me buddy?" Sokka said to Appa

But rather than lick Sokka like usual Appa just stood there sniffing

Sokka immediately noticed Appa could smell Azula's scent on him

"SO" Sokka tried to change the conversation away from Appa

"That's odd" katara said

"He is probably sulking" Sokka said looking left and right for some means of escape

"That's not like Appa" Aang stroked the sky bison

Suddenly Appa growled at Sokka startling the whole group

"What's wrong buddy" Aang said trying to calm the bison down

"I need a bath!" Sokka yelled grabbing the attention back to himself

Suddenly katara grabbed Sokka

"Okay first of what is going on Sokka" katara yelled

Sokka wanted to die

"You're crazy… your all crazy" Sokka yelled

Katara and Aang exchanged looks

"First off being beaten up by girls, secondly Appa growling at you, and then asking for a bath Oh and the erratic behaviour but mainly ASKING FOR A BATH!" katara yelled the last bit showing her shock

Sokka took a deep breath

"If I tell you guys something you promise not to be mad?" Sokka looked about one foot tall at this moment

Aang nodded but katara just sort of shrugged

"Well I'm…. Its urm" Sokka didn't know how to put this

"I am having an affair with Azula!" Sokka blurted out

Katara looked at Aang and then Aang looked at katara

Before they both burst out laughing

"Hey why are you laughing?" Sokka glared at katara and Aang

"That's brilliant Sokka!" katara howled

Aang couldn't breathe through his laughter

"Why is that funny?" Sokka was now really annoyed

"As if you would have a chance with Azula" Aang chirped up while wiping the tears from his eyes

Katara now turned to Aang

"What's that meant to mean?" katara asked

"Well I mean come on…." Aang looked nervous

Katara raised an eye brow

"Well Azula is urm not exactly bad looking…." Aang instantly regretted saying that

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sokka yelled before being pushed away by katara

"Oh so you have a crush on the enemy now?" Katara stared daggers at Aang

"No of course not and obviously she is not anywhere near as good looking as you katara!" Aang tried to salvage his relationship

Katara just stormed off

"Katara wait!" Aang face palmed

Sokka crossed his arms

"Smooth Aang" Sokka winked

Aang ran after katara

As soon as katara and Aang were out of ear shot Sokka let out a deep breath

"I don't think that could have gone better" Sokka looked smug

Suddenly Appa roared and swung around, his tail knocking Sokka seven feet into the air.

Sokka landed with a thud in a pile of dung outside the stable

"Dam it gods why me!" Sokka yelled to the skies

AN: firstly so no one gets confused of course the gang does not believe Sokka. Thanks for all the great support guys with reviews and PM's etc without them this story would not be getting done so give yourselves a virtual cookie from me however I am sorry about the wait real life and work can be a bitch but expect the next chapter asap


End file.
